Toon Disney (Gau)
Toon Disney is a channel that is launched in 2004 (as ZigZap) and 2018 (as Toon Disney) History in 2011, Disney Gau acquired ZigZap from Channel+ after its Polish version being replaced with Teletoon+ while Eurowoodian version being replaced with Nicktoons. in 2018, Disney Gau announced to rebrand ZigZap to Toon Disney, 7 years after acquisition from Channel+, it will take effect on November 15, 2018. the last show to air on ZigZap Gau was episode 9 of Anime TV de Hakken!! Tamagotchi (which came after The Minimighty Kids), first show to air on Toon Disney Gau was DuckTales (2017) List of shows * Amphibia * DuckTales (2017) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures * Big Hero 6: The Series * Recess * Disney's Doug * Phineas and Ferb * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Teamo Supremo * The Replacements * Kim Possible (2004) * Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Milo Murphy's Law * Big City Greens * Pepper Ann * The Adventures of Gummi Bear * TaleSpin * Future-Worm! Marvel series * Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers Assemble * Hulk and the Agent of SMASH moved from ZigZap * Get Ed * The Minimighty Kids * Team Yey! (as Kids Squad) * Kikoriki * Cookie Run: The Series * Counterfeit Cat * Yugo * Boris e Rufus * League of the Stick Race * Metal Marble Games * Kaeloo * Pretty Cure! * Trollz * 6Teen * Tamagotchi! (anime) * Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream * Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends * Tamagotchi! Tamatomo Daishu GO shorts * Toon News * Rocky and Stony * Mickey Mouse (2013) * DuckTales: Welcome to DuckBurg * Big Chibi 6: The Shorts moved from ZigZap * Tamagotchi Friends Upcoming * Vickie and Auto (October 2019) * The Owl House (February 2020) * Vikingskool (TBA 2020) Shorts * Mickey Go Local (as Mickey in Malaysia) (September 2019) Third-party programming * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (also aired during the ZigZap era) Former moved from ZigZap * GO-GO Tamagotchi! (2018-2019) (first show to pulled from Toon Disney Gau) (moved to Boomerang) as ZigZap (2004-2018) Final programming * BoBoiBoy (moved to NickToons) * Ejen Ali (moved to NickToons) * BoBoiBoy Galaxy (moved to NickToons) * Upin & Ipin (moved to NickToons) * Shimajiro: The World of Wow (moved to Pop) * Hogie the Globehopper (moved to Tiny Pop, now Sony Junior) * Rimba Racer (moved to NickToons) * Chuck Chicken (moved to NickToons) * Get Blake! (remained on Nickelodeon and NickToons) * Soul Train (moved to MTV2 but retained on FX, GBC2 and Sony Channel) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Code Lyoko * The Loud House (2016-2018) (remained on GBC Kids, Nickelodeon and NickToons) (due to Viacom does not want Toon Disney Gau to air The Loud House) * Let's Go! Tamagotchi Shorts * Anime TV de Hakken!! Tamagotchi Former * Wakfu (pulled on April 2018) (moved to Netflix) * Bomberman Jetters * Zoey 101 * Wild Grinders * Super Milk-chan (pulled after parents found out the violence in this show, forced moved to Anime Central) Trivia *Soul Train was only non-kids/teen show to air on ZigZap Gau, airing between 2004-2018, due to the show strongly features Funk/Soul/Disco musics. Category:Walt Disney Company Category:Gau Category:Filase Category:Toon Disney